No Place Like Home (Blood and Wine)
|For = the quest in |see = No Place Like Home}} |Previous = The Beast of Toussaint}} No Place Like Home is a secondary quest in the . Walkthrough When you first arrive, your majordomo, Barnabas-Basil Foulty, introduces himself and will show you around. After taking a walk through the estate, you'll likely have noticed the place could use some renovations. Ask about them with Barnabas and he'll be happy to help, provided you have the money to do so. The first round of renovations and costs are as follows: You must then wait for all the first round of renovations to complete before starting the next round. Once done, Barnabas will state that you should go see an unusual discovery in the cellar, so go check it out if you wish to discover a hidden laboratory. Then, talk to Barnabas once more to start the next round of renovations: Journal entry :Everyone who has even a passing acquaintance with Geralt of Rivia knows it was very rare for the witcher to be paid before completing a contract. Retainers or down payments, however, were another story. Those would often be given him by the best of employers, those who had no intention of backing out of their side of the bargain and who wanted the job done and done well above all else. In this regard, Anna Henrietta stood out as one of the best employers Geralt had ever had. Why is that, you ask, Dear Reader? Why, because in exchange for agreeing to kill the Beast of Beauclair, she gave Geralt... the deed to the Corvo Bianco vineyard (and promised further payment in gold as soon as Geralt completed the job). Say what you will about her, but no one can deny Anna Henrietta's generosity. :A preliminary inspection of Geralt's new property uncovered that the vineyard would need quite a bit of fixing up before it could shine in all its glory. This would be a monumental task requiring aesthetic sensibilities Geralt was not sure he possessed. Luckily, he did not have to take it on alone. Aiding him in it would be Barnabas-Basil, his majordomo, who, Geralt soon learned, was an expert not only in the running of households, but also in their remodeling. :I have always liked to fill my days with industrious activity, and without a shadow of a doubt I can say Geralt shared my predilection in this regard. We both prized any chance to toil to make the world a better place, differing only in that I usually used quill and harp to accomplish this, while Geralt did so with his sword. yet on this occasion, it was Geralt who could bask in the satisfaction that a completed work of aesthetic excellence brings in its wake. When the renovations of Corvo Bianco were complete, Geralt was just as proud of himself as if he had strangled a kikimore with his bare hands. Objectives * Go to Corvo Bianco * Follow your majordomo * Restore Corvo Bianco to its former glory. ** Wait three days for the general refurbishment to finish. ** Wait one day for your grindstone to arrive. ** Wait one day for your armorer's table to arrive. ** Optional Search the cellar. ** Optional Search the hidden room. ** Wait one day for your new bed to arrive. ** Wait one day for your weapon racks to arrive. ** Wait one day for your armor stands to arrive. ** Wait two days for the stable refurbishment to finish. ** Wait two days for the garden refurbishment to finish. ** Wait two days for the guest room refurbishment to finish. * Talk to the majordomo of Corvo Bianco. Notes * If you chose to not meet Barnabas until after lifting the curse on the Spotted wight, the conversation is a bit different with him at first. Category:Blood and Wine quests Category:Pages with tables